Melody of Our Souls
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Cagalli pikir dia sudah melewati fase 'cinta pada pandangan pertama', terlebih lagi dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Namun kehadiran pria itu merubah segalanya. "Day 1 of 7 Days Affair Week"


_First entry untuk event Affair Week. Khusus kali ini, saia akan membuat multichap. Saia tunggu entrymu untuk event ini *wink*  
_

 **Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to Sunrise, Bandai, etc.**

* * *

Cagalli tidak akan berbohong jika ada orang yang bertanya mengenai musik, dia tidak begitu suka musik, tapi dia bisa menghargai musik-musik yang bagus. Cagalli lebih menyukai hening, sebab itu membuatnya lebih mudah untuk berpikir. Jika dia mendengar suara, dalam hal ini lagu, yang ada dia malah ikut bernyanyi. Dan suara nyanyian Cagalli tidak layak untuk didengar orang lain. Dia tidak memiliki pengetahuan apa-apa mengenai musik, walau sahabatnya adalah seorang Diva dan Cagalli dulu sering mengantar Lacus ke konsernya–sebelum Lacus menikah dengan Kira–adik kembar Cagalli. Selama mereka berteman, Lacus sering mengajarkan banyak hal mengenai musik kepada Cagalli, tapi tetap saja Cagalli tidak paham apa-apa. Dan sekarang sudah hampir empat tahun semenjak Cagalli pergi ke konser Lacus, dan hari ini Lacus dengan agak sedikit memaksa, menyuruh Cagalli untuk datang ke konsernya. Lacus tidak mau menerima penolakan Cagalli.

"Kau sudah janji waktu itu, Cagalli."

Cagalli menggerenyit, dia ingat. Tiga bulan yang lalu, saat Lacus menelepon Cagalli tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Lacus. Dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan kliennya yang dituduh membunuh orang tuanya demi warisan. Setelah telepon itu, Lacus juga tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit soal konsernya.

Hingga sekarang.

"Oke, oke, Lacus." Cagalli menghela napas. "Aku pasti datang besok malam."

Perempuan berambut pirang itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena Lacus sedang berteriak menyuruh Cagalli ke apartemennya untuk mengambil gaun yang telah disediakan khusus oleh Lacus. Cagalli tidak bisa menolak, tapi dia juga sebetulnya enggan ingin pergi ke luar. Ia melirik tiket konser di atas mejanya. Dua tiket konser. Satu lagi untuk tunangannya, Shinn Asuka. Tapi seperti biasa, Shinn harus pergi ke luar kota di detik-detik terakhir. Sebetulnya, Cagalli merasa lega karena Shinn tidak ikut ke konser dengannya malam ini. Ya, dia juga sedih, tapi perasaan sedih itu terkalahkan dengan perasaan lega.

Hubungan Cagalli dengan Shinn belakangan ini agak sedikit renggang. Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan, apalagi Shinn baru saja diangkat menjadi wakil direktur perusahaannya. Dan Cagalli? Yah, dia sibuk menjadi pengacara dan mengelak ajakan partai-partai politik untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Nampaknya tidak akan ada orang yang percaya kalau dirimu tidak mau terlibat dalam politik, hanya karena Ayahmu dulu adalah seorang presiden.

"Kau akan pergi bersama Shinn?" tanya Lacus.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Cagalli terdiam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Lacus berbisik. "Oh Cagalli."

Cagalli menelan ludah."Aku tidak apa-apa, Lacus. Oke, aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang, semangat dengan latihannya!" Cagalli sudah menutup telepon sebelum Lacus sempat bertanya apa-apa. Semoga nanti Kira tidak akan menginterogasinya.

Sayangnya, Kira langsung menanyakan hubungan Cagalli dengan Shinn sedetik setelah pintu dibuka. Cagalli terpaksa menghabiskan satu jam untuk bercerita.

* * *

Tentu saja semua sahabat-sahabat Lacus datang ke konser ini. Mereka menanyakan kabar Cagalli (ternyata satu tinju di wajah Kira tidak cukup untuk menghentikan adik kembarnya untuk mengumbar-umbarkan masalah yang sedang Cagalli hadapi) dan secara tidak langsung mereka berharap kalau Cagalli akan meninggalkan Shinn. Semua orang sudah sering mengatakan itu, bahwa Cagalli bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dari Shinn. Cagalli selalu mengatakan kalau Shinn sudah cukup, dia tidak mau mencari sesuatu yang belum tentu ada.

Salah satu sahabat mereka yang selama ini tidak pernah ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain kecuali dia dimintai tolong, Yzak Joule, sempat mendengus saat mendengar jawaban Cagalli. Dan dengan mudah dia mengatakan. " _Antara kau terlalu takut untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru, atau kau merasa kalau dirimu tidak layak untuk mendapatkan cinta yang lain. Cinta yang lebih baik dari yang diberikan oleh Asuka_. _Aku tidak tahu mana yang parah_."

Cagalli hanya bisa menatap Yzak dalam diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Karena apa yang diucapkan Yzak benar. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan itu keras-keras.

"Hei Cagalli, kenapa malah melamun?" tanya Yzak, orang yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Cagalli menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu harus aku apakan tiket yang satunya lagi. Sayang kalau tiketnya tidak digunakan."

"Kau bisa menjualnya." saran Yzak sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang pertunjukan.

Cagalli menghela napas. Tadi dia memang sempat mendengar beberapa orang bertanya mengenai tiket. Lacus tidak akan keberatan jika Cagalli menjual tiket ini, iya kan? Nanti uangnya akan Cagalli sumbangkan. Ini bukan masalah uang, tapi Cagalli ingin orang menghadiri konser Lacus. Konser belum mulai hingga satu jam lagi, masih ada waktu untuk mencari calon pembeli.

Saat Cagalli keluar dari gedung pertunjukan, dia melihat pria berambut pirang tengah menggunakan telepon umum. Cagalli tersenyum saat melihat masih ada orang yang menggunakan telepon umum. Dulu, dirinya dan Athrun suka pura-pura 'tinggal' di dalam bilik telepon umum. Cagalli menelan ludah saat mengingat Athrun. Sahabat kecilnya yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Seandainya Athrun tidak meninggal, dia sangat yakin kalau sekarang dirinya akan bertunangan dengan Athrun, bukan dengan Shinn.

Cagalli terlalu sibuk mengenang Athrun sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat pria itu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk gedung, hingga mereka berdua bertabrakan. Untungnya Cagalli berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Pria itu terkejut.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, nona, saya tidak melihat Anda berdiri di sini." ucapnya dengan panik. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Cagalli mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian dia berkata. "Oh, apakah kau mau membeli tiket konser?"

"Um, maaf?" Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Entah kenapa Cagalli jadi teringat dengan anjing _golden retriever._

"Temanku," Cagalli meringis saat mengucapkan kebohongan itu. "tidak bisa datang karena dia sibuk. Jadi aku punya tiket lebih."

Pria itu menatap Cagali cukup lama. Membuat Cagalli takut kalau-kalau pria itu akan melaporkannya ke polisi atau satpam karena menjual tiket secara ilegal. Astaga Cagalli, padahal kau seorang pengacara! "Baiklah, saya akan membelinya sebagai permintaan maaf karena saya telah menabrak Anda."

"Eh, uh, tidak perlu begitu, aku hanya," Cagalli tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba panik. Namun kemudian pria itu tersenyum dan mengambil tiket yang dipegang Cagalli (sejak kapan dia memegang tiket itu?) dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Cagalli.

"Terima kasih, sekarang saya bisa menonton pertunjukkan Lacus Clyne." Pria itu tersenyum. "Dan sekali lagi, tolong maafkan saya karena telah ceroboh dan menabrak Anda."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga seharusnya meminta maaf karena tidak melihatmu." Cagalli berusaha untuk tersenyum. Tapi aktifitas itu sulit untuk dilakukan saat jantungnya bergedup terlalu cepat. Perasaan apa ini? "Terima kasih telah membeli tiketnya."

"Apa Anda mau masuk ke ruang pertunjukan bersama-sama?" Pria itu menoleh ke jam tangannya. "Pertunjukan akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Cagalli mengangguk kikuk dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh pria berambut pirang dan senyum menawan itu. Sampai saat pertunjukan dimulai, dia tidak tahu siapa nama pria yang duduk disampingnya.

Hingga Lacus Clyne memanggil rekannya untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Rey Za Burrel.

Dan pria yang menabrak Cagalli dan sedang duduk di sampingnya menuruti panggilan Lacus dan naik ke atas panggung.

Cagalli ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak sadar kalau pria itu adalah pianis yang akan menenami Lacus menyanyikan lagu dari album terbarunya! Dan dia baru saja menjulal tiket konser pria itu ke orangnya sendiri! Demi Haumea, rasanya Cagalli ingin bersembunyi di dunia bawah tanah dan tidak kembali lagi.

Namun saat dia melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Rey, dia tahu kalau dia tidak ingin melewati hari tanpa melihat senyum itu.

Cagalli langsung pucat. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti anak remaja, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jatuh cinta kepada orang lain disaat dia seharusnya mencintai tunangannya.

Oh Haumea, apa yang harus dia lakukan?


End file.
